


Push and Pull

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [35]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen, gen with hints of OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #297 – _Icon See You_.

Annie's the hand he reaches for when Gene pushes him too hard, when work is going to bury him, even when the madness starts seeping out around the cracks. She pulls him back from the edge, even though it's often Gene who pushed him that far in the first place.

Sam needs both things.

Somehow, between the two of them – trusting them both – they help centre him, and he doesn't regret coming back, not because of that. It's a constant push and pull, but now that he's made his choice, they both keep him grounded in their own specific way.


End file.
